Desdemona: The Savior
by XxXMika-ChanXxX
Summary: We all know about the famous and infamous Whammy kids, but what about the true genius? What about the girl asked to help the Kira case? Will she be able to choose who to help? Her "big brother" or her savior?
1. Prologue:Before Whammy's, Ariadne

Title: Desdemona: The Savior

Rating: T

Summary: We all know about the famous Whammy kids like L, Mello, Matt, Near, Beyond Birthday, and even the infamous A but, what of the true genius that lurked in the shadows. What of the girl who was chosen to go to Japan to work on the Kira case? What if she was on her own side? Would she help the one who treats her like a little sister, like true family, or help the man who saved her from isolation?

Prologue: Before Whammy's House, Ariadne

The words she always feared, the very words that most people, most humans, longed to hear were spoken to her the day of her birth. She hated hearing that she was loved when she knew the coldhearted truth. Her parents hated her, her older sister, who was the golden girl in their eyes, always told her how she was a mistake.

"You're the reason dad lost his job. You are the reason mom grew detached from the world and rarely speaks anymore. Everyone was a lot happier before you were born! I don't even know why mom named you Ariadne! You're nothing! You're not holy at all!" The tall brunette screamed at the small six year old blond.

She had heard similar rantings from her older sister, Pandora, every single day for as long as she could remember. She didn't know why she had been named what she was. She had no idea why her sister was named after the one who brought about all the bad in the world, though she did think it suit her. After all, she did nothing to her sister besides being born.

After the most boring thing in the world to her, her first day of first grade, she was almost grateful to be going home. Almost being the key word. She had gotten used to the constant yelling by her sister, and the cold silence from both her parents. She got used to having to do everything on her own. Yet at the same time she dreaded going home where she was unwanted and unloved.

As the ten minute bus ride ended, she quickly and quietly opened the door to her house. The house itself wasn't anything grand, just a two floor white house with dark brown roof shingles.

"Ariadne! Help! Someone! Anyone! Please, help me!" Her sister's screams filled the house.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to join your mother? Away from that brat of a child. We will be away from her soon enough Pandora. Your mother is already happy." Her father states, the edge of insanity in his tone.

Ariadne, the little six years old child, is frozen in fear. She wants to know what happens to her sister so she ever so quietly picks up the phone ready to dial the emergency number in case her dad really does kill Pandora and then himself. She quietly walks up the stairs and runs into Pandora's room and into her closet, closing it enough to not be seen but see everything.

"Dad! You're insane! Your drunk and you killed mom! You won't get away with this!" Pandora states, tears streaming down her face, her silver eyes, the only feature Ariadne and her sister shared, hardened.

Their father, clearly drunk and holding a knife already covered in blood, lunges forward and stabs Pandora straight through the heart. He quickly pulls out the knife and stabs himself, smiling at the thought of getting to see his wife and beloved daughter again.

Ariadne, from her spot in the closet, with the phone still in hand slowly dialed the emergency number.

"Hello? 911, what's your emergency?" The operator's voice asks.

"I…Oh, god…my parents and sister are dead! My dad killed both my mother and older sister Pandora!" She cries, not able to hold back the tears.

"Calm down sweetie, and try to tell me what happened. I'll send over the emergency crew as soon as I trace your call to find your address."

"Ok…I just got home from my first day of first grade when I heard my older sister, Pandora, scream for help. I didn't think it was really happening, and I quietly ran to the phone and grabbed it just in case it wasn't a joke. I ran into her room because her room is closer to the stairs and the voices were coming from the end of the hall. I hid in her closet and I saw her crying, but her eyes were cold almost masking her fear."

"How could you tell she was afraid?" The operator asks.

"I could hear it in her tone when she told our dad that he was insane and drunk. I was also scared and it happened all too fast before I could dial this number." Ariadne says, calming down slightly.

"The police will be over very shortly, young lady. I know you're terrified, but please pack enough clothes for a week and any other necessities you may need."

"Ok. Thank you." Ariadne states and hangs up the phone.

As soon as she finishes packing the last of her belongings, the doorbell rings. She hurries down the stairs to the front door and opens it to two police officers.

"Are you the one who called because of a murder/suicide?" The female officer asks.

"Yes. My name is Ariadne and both my sister and mother were killed by my drunken father before he took his own life." She states, trying not to cry in front of the officers.

"It's alright, Ariadne. I'm sure things will look up for you." The female officer says, bending down and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Her tiny body shook from all the welled up tears and she collapsed from pure exhaustion. The last thing she saw and heard before passing out was a man in a dark suit.

"Officers, I'd like to take young Ariadne to a place with children gifted just like her." The man said, smiling sadly.


	2. Chapter One: Desdemona

Title: Desdemona: The Savior

Chapter One: Desdemona

Pov: Desdemona*

It had been 10 years since that fateful day that has changed my life for the better. Shortly after waking up in Winchester, England, I quickly was given the chance to change my identity and create a new persona. I discarded my given name, Ariadne in favor of another Greek name. One that, in the eyes of my family including my sister, suited me a lot better than Ariadne. I chose the name Desdemona, meaning ill fated.

I was quite happy to no longer be isolated by anyone, I have Watari and Panda-san to thank for that. Panda-san was the one who sent Watari to my house after hearing the emergency phone call I made. The past is the past and in my 10 years here at Whammy's House, I have made very close friends and have earned a rank only two others before me have earned. Those two people's true names and identities will be kept secret but their letters were A and B. My letter, the one I get called by when working on a case, is D.

The first rule I have learned was never assume. You see the story behind that is quite funny and how I made my first friends, Matt and Mello. Mail and Mihael. They told me their real names when we were seven, plus I always knew what their names were. No one had to tell me. I was told before that one person left.

That person is now rotting in jail; I never tell anyone my thoughts. I smile and hide everything so well Panda-san believes I finally got over Pandora's death. Over the deaths of my parents. As if, I only let that memory fuel my drive to my ending.

I am indeed ill-fated like my name suggests, I know when my numbers will run out, and I count down the days... The days until my freedom. The days until I get my fair judgment.

"Desie-chan, please tell me a story. I can't sleep." The soft voice of the one who asked to share a room with me asks sleepily.

"Alright sweetie." I reply smiling at the little 5, turning 6 in a few months, years old.

The only reason I agreed to have her as a roommate is because she, like me, lost her whole family right before her eyes. She is too much like me, even down to the look in her eyes.

The look of being lost with no hope of being found ever again, the look of true despair.

"And they lived happily ever after once the mirror shattered and stopped spinning its wicked lies to the fair Snow White about her daughter, Blossom Red. The end." I say, smiling at the sleeping form on my lap.

"Mommy, don't. Please don't leave me. Why are you fading? Mommy?" The sleeping five years old whimpers, clinging to my shirt near tears.

"Sweetie, I'm not leaving you. I won't leave you like that. Not that way, not now or ever. Just remember the sweet words of wisdom and love. Remember our song." I whisper softly, smiling as her whimpering fades into silence.

"Every time you kissed me

I trembled like a child

Gathering the roses

We sang for the hope

Your very voice is in my heartbeat

Sweeter than my dream

We were there, in everlasting bloom

Roses die,

The secret is inside the pain

Winds are high up on the hill

I cannot hear you

Come and hold me close

I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain

Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn

Silver dishes for the memories,

For the days gone by

Singing for the promises

Tomorrow may bring

I harbor all the old affection

Roses of the past

Darkness falls, and summer will be gone

Joys of the daylight

Shadows of starlight

Everything was sweet by your side, my love

Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words

I'm here just singing my song of woe

Waiting for you, my love

Now let my happiness sing inside my dream...

Every time you kissed me

My heart was in such pain

Gathering the roses

We sang of the grief

Your very voice is in my heartbeat

Sweeter than despair

We were there, in everlasting bloom

Underneath the stars

Shaded by the flowers

Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love

You are all my pleasure,

My hope and my song

I will be here dreaming in the past

Until you come

Until we close our eyes*" I softly sing the lullaby from a very distant dream, from the voice I heard once long ago when I was seven.

I smile as the last note is sung, carefully picking up my roommate and carrying her to her own bed. I carefully lay her down and tuck her in.

"Desdemona, Whammy's Legendary Cold Girl, actually has a soft side? I wonder what the others would think."

"What do you want, Hera?" I ask, my eyes narrowing darkly at the blue haired, brown eyed she demon of Whammy's. That girl's real name was Isis, but she couldn't stand being named after a weak nobody goddess so when she came to Whammy's she changed it to the queen of the Greek gods.

"I want you to forfeit the next exam and let me get the higher score so I can be up in the top 5." She demanded.

At Whammy's you were ranked based on a systematic test that happened every two months. The top 5 were the closet to being the next L. Near was number one, Mello was number two, Matt was three, Linda was four, and I was number five. Hera thought she was better than everyone and while I didn't ever try to be that rank she always tried and never once got ahead of me.

The thing was I never tried, I never cared about succeeding Panda-san. I only do enough to keep my place so he is proud of me, the one who saved me.

"Hera, listen well. I don't care what you say about me and those who believe your lies don't matter to me. So say what you will. I am not handing my spot over to you." I state, my voice showing how serious I was.

"Fine, then I'll tell everyone about the real reason you chose the name Desdemona." She smirks, thinking she had the upper hand.

"Alright, you win." I say in a fake weak tone, knowing now I have a reason to try. A plan that will unfold and blow up in Hera's face danced in my head.

"Good. I'm glad you could see it my way, Desdemona." Hera states and leaves mine and little Calypso's room.

The next day, the day of the 3 hour long test, I actually finish second when I normally finish first. Smiling as I past Hera's seat I whisper, "I hope you're happy when the results are posted."

"Thank you, Desdemona. And no worries, the promise I made will be kept." She whispers back, beaming like a vain vixen.

After the lunch break every single student crowds around the cork board that holds the rankings and gasps in shock.

"Just as I planned," I whispered happy at the fact Hera went to fifth.

The paper read in this exact order, from 10th up:

10. Calypso

9. Rosa

8. Esmeralda

7. Yuki

6. Linda

5. Hera

4. Matt

3 Mello

2. Near

1. Desdemona

"No way! How!" Hera seethed.

"That is what happens when you actually apply yourself. I was actually done with the test in the first half hour but acted like it took me longer." I coldly state.

"I thought we had a deal!" Hera screamed in rage, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"We did, you just wanted to be in the top five. You never said anything about me not being ahead of you."

"I assumed…."Hera began.

"First rule is never assume, Hera." I state.

The crowd that had gathered to watch this exchange of words quickly fell silent as the sound of applause filled the hallways.

"Bravo, Desdemona. I see some of the teaching stuck to you." A man in clothing as dark as the shadows stated.

"No way, praise from Watari?" one of the children whisper in awe.

"Watari-san, did Panda send you? Why are you here? Is it because of the very sudden change in rankings?" I ask in a hurried breath.

"Yes, I was sent by him and I will debrief you on our way to the parlor." Watari says motioning for me to follow him.

I follow him down the halls to the parlor. I can only imagine what this has to do with me. What case this is, how many lives are involved, and most of all, who the killer is.

((AN: This chapter is a bit longer, which is good and thanks to those who have read this and to the reviews. Note #1: The rest of the chapters will be in Desdemona's pov. Note #2: I do not own the song that the oc is singing to Calypso. That song and it's affiliated show belong to their proper owners. I hope this update makes sense. And yes, I know there is a huge time skip but there is a good reason. I might right a side series or something with the missing years but, the reason for the time skip is because I need her to be 16 for the purpose of this story.))


	3. Chapter Two: The Case

Title: Desdemona: The Savior

Chapter Two: The Case

The walk was actually a lot quicker than it seemed. Watari led me down the halls to the office that Mr. Rodger, the old man and good friend of Watari's, used for important meetings.

"Come in." A male's voice states, breaking the thick silence that hung over the halls.

Watari opens the door, quickly and quietly like a ninja, and motions me forward. I slowly walk in and stare at the back of a standard black office chair. I tense up ever so slightly as the door closes with an audible click.

"Relax Desdemona, I won't bite. In fact, I have an offer of a life time for you." The man sitting in the chair states, swirling the chair around so I could see his face in the dim lighting of the room.

The man before me was perched like an owl. He had on loose light-wash jeans, a long sleeved white shirt, ink black hair, deep black eyes, and dark circles under his eyes that gave him a panda-like quality.

"What is this offer you speak of?" I ask raising my eyebrow in wonder.

He man pauses and takes a cube of sugar and pops it in his mouth, "How would you like to work on a case with me? It's for field experience and there are conditions should you agree."

"What are the conditions?" I ask, not willing to agree until I knew the terms.

"You will remain here in England until I feel you are needed in Japan. You will gather information from afar, and compile a list of suspects with information I supply you. I will keep in touch with you via email and will send you updates as soon as they become available." L states.

"Very well then, I accept your offer and agree to the conditions." I reply without any form of hesitation.

"Alright then, welcome to the Kira case." L replies.

Little did I know the madness this case would cause not only me but everyone working with Panda-san.


End file.
